worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
CR90 Corellian Corvette
BACKGROUND The CR90 corvette, commonly referred to as the Corellian corvette or the Rebel blockade runner, was a small, multi-purpose capital ship manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation. The CR90 had a wide variety of users throughout the galaxy, from pirates to corporations to galactic navies, and had a known operational life from at least as early as 52 BBY to as late as 137 ABY. It possessed the same legendary adaptability as other CEC products, which allowed it to serve in roles as mundane as freight hauling or as a high-profile diplomatic escort. In the last decades of the Galactic Republic, the CR90 corvette was introduced and older corvette-models like the CR70 were gradually being refitted into this version. The Republic CR90 corvettes served in the Judicial Forces and later in the Republic Navy when it was reinstated during the Clone Wars. The CR90 model was considered a mid-sized corvette in the time before the Wars. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Corporate Sector Authority, Confederation, Zann Consortium, Mandalorians, Private Concerns, Pirates Ship Type: Corellian Corvette Class: CR90 Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 30-165 depending on configuration Gunners: 18 Passengers: upto 600 depending on configuration Notable Ships of Class: Tantive IV MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 40 000 (1B) Bridge 3 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 1 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 500 (3) Main Engines (11) 2 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) 250 ea Large Airlocks (4) 800 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 80 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Double Turbolaser Cannon (2) 250 ea Turbolaser (4) 175 ea (5) Shields 7 000 side (42 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 50md points of damage or less. Anything more than 50md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 950kph FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 150m Height: 33m Width: 49m Weight: 300 000 tons Cargo: 3000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Double Turbolaser Cannon (2, 1 ventral turret, 1 dorsal turret) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Turbolaser (4, 2 left, 2 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 12km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 6km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 6 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readout Rebel Alliance Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)